


Aimonimia

by Lieblos



Series: Dicionário de Sentimentos Obscuros [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baekchen - Freeform, Drama, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Ai.mo.ni.mia1. O medo de que aprender o nome de algo – um pássaro, uma constelação, uma pessoa bonita –vai estragar tudo. Transformando uma descoberta do acaso, em uma casca conceitual vazia.[BAEKCHEN] [DRAMA]





	Aimonimia

**AIMONIMIA**

Baekhyun era um artista.

Era sensível, submisso às sensações. Os sentimentos, os gostos, os toques o atingia como um raio. E para expressar tais ao mundo, mostrá-los aos cegos da arte, utilizava das mais variadas cores em um tela ou papel.

Amava descobrir novas belezas. Quanto mais sabia, mais sentia que honrou seu propósito à vida. O mais insignificante dos momentos e dos cenários tornava-se parte de seu acervo, replicado pelo pincel ágil e hábil. 

No entanto, por mais que adorasse conhecer coisas novas, desgostava do conhecimento sobre elas até que pudesse expressá-las. Ele gostava de criar um mundo para suas inspirações. Uma flor, uma estátua, um cenário desgastado pelo tempo, uma pessoa. Para Baekhyun, saber a história tirava a beleza da ignorância. O nome, o motivo de estar ali, o passado, o presente; tudo roubava as cores mais resplandecente e tornava em monocromático. Por fim, elas clamavam para que o pintor batalhasse para enxergar as cores que ele já não era capaz de rever. Portanto, sua imaginação dava o trabalho de contar o passado, dar um nome e um sentido. E, só então, ele conseguia finalizar suas obras, torná-las parte de si e mostrar ao mundo. 

Em busca daquilo que ninguém pudesse lhe dizer o nome, ele fugia.

Baekhyun ia à lugares que ninguém jamais queria. Terrenos baldios, terraços de prédios abandonados, o pequeno deserto na saída da cidade. E foi fugindo que ele conheceu o mais perfeito mundo.

Escondido em meio ao maior parque da cidade, por detrás de grandes árvores e muita paciência para chegar, havia um antigo anfiteatro a céu aberto abandonado pela sociedade.

A estrutura de pedra sobreviveu ao tempo, vestia as cicatrizes de uma vida longa. O piano velho preso ao palco mantinha-se inteiro. As arquibancadas ainda aguardavam por um público. Contudo, tudo fora tomado pela natureza, recebendo os adornos das trepadeiras, as folhas secas do outono e o musgo. Era lindo ao olhos de Baekhyun, incrivelmente mágico de forma realística.

Era algo que ele precisava pintar.

No dia seguinte, Baekhyun voltou com seus lápis e caderno de esboços. E foi quando viu a coisa mais maravilhosa de toda sua vida.

Sobre o palco, sentado ao piano, havia um homem. Tão belo. Era matizado por cores suaves que ornavam ao ambiente; o loiro do cabelo, o bege-claro de fundo, amarelo da pele, o rosa destacado dos lábios perfeitamente delineados. Simples, sem atrativos exagerados. E, ainda assim, o mais lindo que Baekhyun já vira.

Ele não fazia nada. Os dedos unicamente passavam sobre as teclas sujas do instrumento em um sentimento de nostalgia; nada além. Encarava o vazio, submerso em seu próprio mundo. Até que, subitamente, ele tocou uma nota.

O som saiu desafinado, a provar a falta de uso. Mas logo o homem se levantou e arrumou um por um, despertando ainda mais o interesse de Baekhyun, que permaneceu a observar atentamente. Ao finalizar, o homem voltou a se sentar ao piano e, por fim, colocou-se a tocar.

A melodia começou tímida, como se ele testasse a música. Logo foi ganhando corpo, preenchendo a atmosfera ao redor com a suave e triste melodia. Para completar, a voz presa foi mostrada, redirecionando a composição e fazendo Baekhyun se arrepiar por completo com tão belo timbre e técnica.

O homem fora nomeado de Chen. E antes mesmo que o próprio Baekhyun percebesse, os dedos apertaram suavemente o grafite enquanto a mão dava passadas rápidas sobre o papel em branco, rascunhando tão linda cena a tomar seu ar.

Dia após dia, Baekhyun retornava ao anfiteatro a procura de Chen. O caderno ficou lotado com desenhos, assim como quase todas as telas recebera as cores pastéis do cantor, que todos os dias prendia sua alma àquele piano desgastado e a de Baekhyun à sua música.

O pintor jamais foi até o palco conversar com Chen. No entanto, sua imaginação criou as mais diversas histórias, forjando um personagem que logo tomou-lhe inteiramente o coração

Apaixonou-se pela figura que Chen representava em sua cabeça. Um homem solitário, gentil e triste que usufruiu da música para preencher o vazio gelado profundo em seu peito. Aos olhos de Baekhyun, Chen era parecido consigo.

E, pela primeira vez, ele quis conhecer o belo.

Decidiu que iria se aproximar um pouco mais a cada dia, de degrau em degrau. E assim o fez, engolindo coragem e mostrando-se ser a plateia de Chen.

Embora tivesse a presença de Baekhyun, o cantor não se deixou abalar. Continuou a cantar seu repertório de músicas sem fim, embalando a natureza e o pintor com a voz doce repleta de sentimentos.

Mas quando Baekhyun estava prestes a chegar ao último degrau e enfim falar, Chen nunca mais apareceu.

Em seus sonhos, Baekhyun havia feito o seu desejo e conversou com o dono de sua maior inspiração. Descobrira seu nome, sua história e seus sentimentos. Após um tempo, tornaram-se amantes e todos os dias ele cantava para o pintor, deixando ser representado na tela branca pelos olhos que nunca deixou de ver a beleza no homem.

Infelizmente, somente nos sonhos.

Baekhyun se arrependera de nunca ter-lhe perguntado o nome.


End file.
